


Comfy Morning

by Kawaii_moon_bunny



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Morning Kisses, Napping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:37:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21730525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaii_moon_bunny/pseuds/Kawaii_moon_bunny
Summary: (Nondespair AU) Nanamiki enjoy their morning together.
Relationships: Nanami Chiaki/Tsumiki Mikan
Kudos: 30





	Comfy Morning

The sun was shining through the window, a small yawn came from the pixel covered blankets. Rustling around, a mess of pink hair popped out, looking around the room, as small yawns graced her lips once more. Usami, her favourite bunny plushie, was sitting on the other pillow comfortably, where Mikan was suppose to be. Chiaki tilted her head, trying to figure out where the other girl was, till the smell of food wafted into the room, distracting her. 

"Nngh…" Murmured Chiaki stretching, before she quietly walked out of bed and into the kitchen with determination. Once, in the kitchen, she spotted the plum colored girl, wearing Chiaki’s oversized Zelda shirt, she got at a Gaming Con. She was nervously, shuffling the edges of each pancake, not sure whether to flip them yet or let them cook a bit longer. 

Like a small kitten eyeing a toy, fresh out of the package. Chiaki, lightly brushed her fingers against Mikan’s hair, that was now away from her neck, thanks to the gamer, brushing it toward her shoulder. Mikan hummed, letting the gamer girl, play with her locks of hair. Chiaki huffed in a bit of annoyance, for Mikan was still just eyeing the pancakes to turn a soft caramel brown. 

Moments later, medium sized pancakes were plated, Mikan used the last of the batter, till a hot puff of air was blown on her neck, startling her.

"Auwah~!!!" Shouted Mikan, almost losing her balance, but a pair of arms kept her mobile, mischievous look danced in the others eyes. 

"Na-nanami-san…!! I-I could've hurt you, if I fell back. A-also, it's dangerous to do that, wh-when someone is cook---"

"Ah, don't be mad Miki. I wanted to see, your cute reaction, so I did it. Also, I know you wouldn't get us both injured unintentional...probably." Reasoned Chiaki, trying to calm down Mikan. 

"A-ah, but---!!" Began Mikan,fidgeting nervously. 

C’mon, let's eat these pancakes. I'm sure, they’ll still warm. Replied Chiaki, turning toward the table with Mikan in tow.

Small conversation echoed through their home, letting each other enjoy the others presence.

Till, small black smoke started lingering in. 

"Ah? Noooo, I'm sooooorrrryyy!!!! I forgot I left the pan on still!!!" Wailed Mikan, running toward the kitchen in a hurry.

"Hm? Oh, yeah. I forgot about that. Good work, Miki. You cleared this level flawle---" Yawned out Chiaki, trying to console, Mikan from the other room.

"Th-this is no time to joke around!! Ahhh!!! This is all my--- mmmph?!!!"

Chiaki clammed up Mikan, with a peck on the lips, her face turning red as a tomato. 

"Ah...ah...nana...mi…"

Chiaki showed a small smile. Thank you for the pancakes. "Ah? Maybe another nap, before I continue my game." Replied Chiaki, her sleepiness hovering above her as she walked back to the bedroom.

Mikan lowered her head, letting her curled hand touch her mouth, as she smiles to herself a bit.

"M...maybe, I’ll join Chiaki for a nap. "

Breathing out to conceal her nerves, Mikan went to the bedroom to nap with Chiaki in dreamland.

**Author's Note:**

> Characters might be a bit ooc. [Originally posted on FF(.)net]


End file.
